Fire Emblem: Random Emblem
by MastersOfTheBlade
Summary: It is Eliwood's birthday and his army is throwing him a hysterical surprise party. (note PG 13 for later chapters only)


Disclaimer: Ok we (Yes, there are two of us) don't freakin own Fire Emblem or any of its characters, if we did we'd prolly make you pay to read this. We're just that nice!!  
  
Russ: So here it is...(drum roll)..OUR FIRST FAN FIC!!! WOOT!  
  
Hal: Yeah, we're all screamin' now! PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pent: AND IM HERE!!!  
  
Russ: Yo, PENTY!!  
  
Pent: Stop calling me that dammit!  
  
Hal: But we're the tacticians! WE RULE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!  
  
Russ: Ok.. Hal settle down, so lets get on with-  
  
Hal: Sorry 'Bout that  
  
Russ: WE'RE OVER IT!!!!!!!  
  
Pent: So lets get on with this thingy!.I mean THING!! THING!!  
  
Hal: And just HOW did you become Marquess Reglay AND be chosen by Athos?!  
  
Pent: Hey, do you wanna fight?!?!? BRING IT ON !!!!!  
  
*Fist fight occurs in background*  
  
Hal: * Calls out strongest warriors, Sain (Lv. 20 paladin) Kent (Lv 20 paladin) Lowen (lv 19.5 paladin) DIE PENTY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Erk: *Runs onto the stage* Lets just begin before this gets to crazy!  
  
~*~*~*~ *~Fire Emblem: Random Emblem Part 1.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*SPOILERS!!!!! (Meaning, if you didn't finish the game, you're screwed, and if you needed this description to figure out what spoilers means, you're  
also screwed. So, basically, you're all screwed. Sorry, but it's true.)  
  
Link: Hi, I'm Link. I'm really from the Legend of Zelda but I'm just so cool that Hal and Russ Had to put me in.  
  
Hal: That's not true!  
  
Link: Then why?  
  
Hal: It's um... um.. the green hat?  
  
Link: Riiiiight... Now back to the story.  
  
Link: anyway today is Eliwoods Birthday. Although he doesn't know that every person from Fire Emblem 7 is gonna throw him a surprise party!  
  
Lyn: *while putting up banners* If he doesn't like this party, he can shove my sword up his-  
  
Lucius: LYNDIS!!!!!  
  
Lyn: Sorry about that... *cough* manlady  
  
Lucius: WHAT WAS THAT?!?!  
  
Lyn: Um. it was.. um... green hat?  
  
Lucius: Oh ok. I thought you said manlady.  
  
Lyn: Now why would I say that?  
  
Raven: 'Cause it's true  
  
Lucius: Hey its not my fault that my father was a...  
  
Raven: Yeah yeah, we know you don't have to say it loud and proud  
  
Lucius: *Blushes and runs away screaming * MOMMY!! He called me a girl!  
  
Lyn: Wasn't that a bit-  
  
Legault: *With dagger at Raven's neck* Harsh?  
  
Raven: *Gulp*  
  
Florina: LYN!! LYN! Oops.. I mean LADY LYNDIS!!!! HELP!!  
  
Sain: *Following Florina* Come back, my beautiful winged rider!  
  
Kent: Sain!.... *Runs into Lyn*  
  
Lyn: *Falls over* Ahhh! Um.. Kent? *Blushes*  
  
Kent: Milady, I'm sorry. I din't mean-  
  
Sain: Yeah.. Sure! You didn't mean to knock her over and then apologize and then ask her out and then ask her to dance at the party..  
  
Kent: *Turns red* Sain! What makes you think that?  
  
Russ (Tactician): You're A and B level support conversations.  
  
Kent: Well... Do you have any proof??  
  
Hal (Tactician): *Looks into GBASP with Fire Emblem* Ya. And I quote: " Kent, what are you looking at? Oh, Is that Lady Lyndis over there? *skips lines* Don't worry Kent. I'll lay off of her so you can move in.. And I can even teach you-"  
  
Kent: *Blushes (yet again)* Well... (Smashes GameBoy with lance)  
  
Hal: *screams* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *bends over remnants of Gameboy and holds it like Eliwood held Ninian when she died* *Crys*  
  
Russ: It's alright buddy. I'll buy you a new one.  
  
Hal: but...but It won't be the same..as this one, such a perfect delicate thing like this shouldn't be broken..  
  
Priscilla: *Uses Hammerene staff on GBASP*  
  
Hal: Thank. you. very. MUCH!!! *Hugs her* Wait... but the game.. It's still...  
  
Russ: *Picks up game*  
  
Hal: Oh. Well, I'm over it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~* Hector: Ok Eliwood. Let's go.. Um... over to this bench!  
  
Eliwood: Um. why are we doing this again?  
  
Hector: We're looking for. Link's green hat!  
  
Eliwood: Ok then. LETS FIND THAT HAT!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At Castle Pherae~*~*~*~*  
  
Serra: Well, that's the last of the decorations, Matthew honey.  
  
Matthew: I guess.. Well, let's wait for Eliwood and Hector to come back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At Hector and Eliwood's Position~*~*~*  
  
Marcus: Well Lowen, the target is within sight. EMERGENCY FORMATION ALPHA 6!  
  
Lowen: Aye Aye, Captain!!  
  
Marcus: HECTOR! CODE PURPLE! BETA 73 BOB!  
  
Lowen: *Rides back to Pherae* LYN! THE REDCOATS ARE COMING! THE REDCOATS ARE COMING AND THE JAPS HAVE BOMBED PEARL HARBOR IN HAWAII! Oops. sorry. Wrong story. THE PACKAGE IS WITHIN OUR BORDERS! MAN YOUR STATIONS!! EMERGENCY!!!  
  
Isadora: Ok Paul Revere!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Part 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hal: Will Goku survive? Stay tuned for scenes from the next episode of DragonBall Z!!!!  
  
Russ: Next Time on DragonBall Z; Goku Survives!  
  
*Title*  
  
GOKU SURVIVES!!  
  
Everyone: (Blank Stare)  
  
Eliwood: Akward..  
  
Russ: Alright Everybody R&R please and always ALWAYS do the electric slide!!!! 


End file.
